The Legend of Rohan/Plotline
Book One: Bonds #'Fallen Heroes' - Tenzin leaves Air Temple Island for a meeting with President Raiko, where a mysterious figure kidnaps them. Avatar Korra recieves an important vision of the Spirit World, and must ultimately decide whether to track down Tenzin, or deal with the spirits. #'The Day' - Rohan decides that he needs to rescue his father, and sets out to create his own "team". '' #'Team Rohan''' - Team Rohan takes action against the mysterious man who captured his father. #'Street Bred' - With Tenzin gone, the Air Nomads go into hiding, and Team Rohan moves into the sewers, meeting a few new people. Outside of Republic City, Fawkes starts to assemble an army. #'Saki' - A street kid teaches Team Rohan how to play Pai Sho. Fawkes interrogates Tenzin about Avatar Korra. #'The Relay' - Team Rohan takes place in the Vagabond Cup, a vagabond sports event. Meanwhile, a noble Vagabond is captured by the Phoenix Soldiers. #'Ties Part One, Vagabond Patrol' - Team Rohan receives intel on Tenzin's location with help from a few Vagabonds. #'Ties Part Two, The Rescue' - Tenzin and President Raiko are rescued. Fawkes accelerates his plans for war. #'Home Sweet Home' - The Air Nomads are relieved Tenzin is back, and that they can go home. An Air Acolyte gives birth to a special baby. The Chief of Police goes missing. #'Break Up' - With Tenzin back Team Rohan nearly break up over the fact they have nothing to do. #'Master Meelo' - Meelo trains Rohan in the last four levels of airbending, meanwhile an unusual baby is observed by Tenzin. Fawkes starts to attack parts of Republic City. #'The Warning' - Fawkes issues a warning to the Air Nation. '' #'The Southern Air Temple''' - With Republic City becoming a dangerous place, the Air Nomads move to the Southern Air Temple. #'The Attack Part One, Destined For Greatness' - The Phoenix Soldiers set out to take Republic City #'The Attack Part Two, Disgraced' - Republic City falls to the Phoenix Soldiers. Interlude #'So Far...' - Jinora recaps what has happened so far in The Legend of Rohan. Book Two: Regrets #'Wargames' - Fawkes becomes President of the United Republic of Nations, and declares war on the other Four Nations. Korra has to cut her stay in the spirit world short. #'Destiny' - Fawkes' connections to a Fire Nation Admiral is explored. #'Deadly' - Fawkes' second in command, Saphire tracks down Tenzin, Meelo, and Team Rohan in the Earth Kingdom. Meanwhile, Korra decides to stay in the Southern Water Tribe, and start fortifications. #'Royal Regrets' - As Fawkes agents capture and put Zuko and Izumi on trial, they remember all of the good times they've shared. Meanwhile, Team Rohan battle Saphire, while Tenzin and Meelo search for Lin Beifong. #'The Trial Part One, True Intentions ' - As Zuko and Izumi are tried, Team Rohan figures out Fawkes true intentions. Meanwhile, Tenzin and Meelo find Lin Beifong #'The Trial Part Two, Invasion ' - Zuko and Izumi face thier penalties, while Team Rohan meets up with Tenzin, Meelo, and Lin Beifong who collectively decide to travel to the Fire Nation. The Phoenix Soldiers invade the Fire Nation. #'The Battle of Crescent Island' - Team Rohan and allies fight the Phoenix Soldiers on Crescent Island. #'Wrath of the Avatar' - Korra arrives in the Fire Nation. Bumi and Kya are killed on their way to the Fire Nation. #'Spiritual Calling' - The spirit world calls Korra. #'Jinora of the Air Nation' - Jinora sacrifices herself for Kai. #'Living Things' - A member of Team Rohan dies at the hands of Saphire #'Revenge '- Rohan kills Saphire, in an act of revenge. #'Rise of The Phoenix Part One, The Siege' - The Phoenix Soldiers start to invade the Fire Nation Capitol. #'Rise of The Phoenix Part Two, Sleepless Nights ' - The Phoenix Soldiers near victory in the invasion. #'Rise of The Phoenix Part Three, Winner ' - The Fire Nation falls to the Phoenix Soldiers. Book Three: Ties #'Korra's Slumber' - No one is able to wake up Korra from her trip to the spirit world. #'Royal Ties' - No amount of healing can help save Zuko's life. #'Prisoners' - Team Rohan takes a prisoner. #'Tracking Kuruk' - Korra must track down Kuruk in the spirit world. #'Unknown '- Rohan has trouble processing his life at the moment #'Tracking Kyoshi' - Korra must track down Kyoshi in the spirit world. #'Looking Glass' - Rohan has a flashback to his life just a month prior to the start of this ordeal. #'Tracking Roku' - Korra must track down Roku in the spirit world. #'Master Rohan' - Rohan recieves his tattoos. #'Tracking Aang '- Korra must track down Aang in the spirit world. #'Connected' - Korra's endeavours in the spirit world are succesful, and she reconnects to her past lives. #'Restored Honor Part One, Avatar Aang' - The Phoenix Soldiers make their move on Ba Sing Se. Rohan and his team decide to intervene. Avatar Aang manifests himself through Avatar Korra. #'Restored Honor Part Two, The Last Airbenders' - Rohan defends the Southern Air Temple from the Phoenix Soldiers. #'Restored Honor Part Three, The Waterbending Master' - Team Rohan arrives at the battle for the Southern Water Tribe. Master Katara unleashes a ferocious attack on the Phoenix Soldiers. '' #'Restored Honor Part Four, The Avatar''' - Team Rohan with the help of Avatar Korra, defeat the Phoenix Soldiers. Epilogue #'Epilogue, Part One' Years later, Rohan is playing with his children #'Epilogue, Part Two' Rohan's son, Ohn, asks him about the history of the war.